Mobile Suit Gundam: The Mega Gundam vs Everyone
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Flare-Aoi
Summary: Complete! A gargantuan mobile suit is terrorizing the world. Now its up to the heroes and villains from the different Gundam series to take it out. Can they do it? Rated T for language, crude humor, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mega Gundam vs Everyone**

**By**: Master Jin Sonata

**Genre**: Tragedy/Humor

**Written**: September 2007

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Gundams who are about to be owned by an even bigger one.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Gathering of Heroes**

**_Location: Great Canyon_**

It was a seemingly peaceful day in the plateau region of Earth. A small army of Junior Mobiles was patrolling the area looking for any suspicious activity.

"**Man this is boring…"** said one solider in his suit.

"**H-hey…what's that in the distance?"** said another soldier, pointing toward the horizon.

All of the solders look to see a strange looking machine stomping toward them from the distance.

"**What is that machine? Is it a mobile suit?"** one solider asked.

"**No, it looks much larger than that…a Psycho Gundam model maybe?"** the first soldier questioned.

As the machine got closer, all of the soldiers were shocked to see that it was way bigger than even a Psycho Gundam.

"**What the hell…is that?!?"** one soldier said with much fright.

"**I've got to report this!!!"** said one solider panicky, picking up his radio transmitter. **"Commander!!! Come in Commander! We have sighted an unbelievably huge machine wandering the area! Bring in all of your best men to take this thing out…oh no…its attacking…WAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!"**

The transmission was cut off as the gargantuan machine steps on the entire army with one mighty stomp before proceeding to wreak havoc across the Earth.

**_Location: Gundam Command Center, Japan_**

At the Gundam Command Center, many familiar heroes and villains sat around a large table, in a meeting with the Commander himself, as they witness on screen the chaos this terribly huge Gundam was causing.

"**Men, this is the aftermath of this tyrannical machine's rampage all around the world. London is in ruins, Canada is in ruins…and soon America will be next based on our data. That is why I summoned all of you here, heroes and villains of the universe!"** said the Commander as he stood before the many talented Gundam pilots.

**From the Universal Century**: Amuro Ray, Kamille Bidan, Char Aznable, Haman Karn, Paptimus Scirocco, and Dozle Zabi .

**From Gundam Wing**: Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, and Treize Khushrenada.

**From G-Gundam**: Domon Kasshu, Chibodee Crocket, and Master Asia

**From Gundam Seed**: Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala, and Rau Le Creuset

**"All of you are the best in the universe. You must do everything in your power to stop this thing at all costs. We have code named this machine 'The Mega Gundam'. Now, move out!"** said the Commander.

"**Yes sir!!!"** everyone said in unison.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Next Chapter**: First Assault: Battle In New Yark

_**How is it so far? Please review or the Mega Gundam will step on you too!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**First Assault: Battle In New Yark**

**Location: Over New Yark**

* * *

"_**To carry out this mission successfully, I have divided everyone into teams to handle each area the Mega Gundam hits. Team One, consisting of Char Aznable, Domon Kasshu, and Heero Yuy, will head to New Yark. You must stop this monstrosity at all costs. Good luck."**_

**_The Commander_**

* * *

The three pilots, who were already in their designated mobile suits, awaited departure from the flying mobile base. Soon they would be directly over New Yark.

"**I, Domon, will not tarnish the name of my fighting style and master. This machine will go down no matter what!"** Domon proclaimed from his Burning Gundam Mobile Suit.

"**Don't get so cocky, Domon. I will be the one to take down the Mega Gundam. Your Gundam will simply be too slow,"** Char responded from his Zaku II.

"**Both of you annoy me,"** Heero simply said from his Winged Gundam Zero Custom.

The main doors of the hangar opened.

The mission was ready to commence.

"**Gundam fight! Let's go!"** Domon proclaimed with much anticipation.

"**Char Aznable, launching!"** Char announced with determination.

"**Heero Yuy, launching,"** Heero simply said, his mind focused on the battle ahead.

All three Gundams were launched out from the floating base as they flew down unto the devastated city of New Yark.

"**How strange…my radar is detecting no sign of that machine,"** Char said as he looked about the area.

"**Don't tell me that thing left already?"** Domon said.

Suddenly out from nowhere, the Mega Gundam appears directly behind the three pilots.

"**So…it had a cloaking device on…no matter, I'll take it down,"** Heero said, turning around and facing the gargantuan machine.

"**Hey! Don't think I'm just going to let you take all the glory!"** Domon said, flying up to join Heero in the fight.

The Mega Gundam lifted its arm, which then transformed into a large particle cannon, and began charging up to blast away the two pilots.

"**Lookout!!!"** Domon yelled, as he and Heero move away, barely missing the first blast from the Mega Gundam, which nuked an entire skyscraper behind them.

"**Hmph…while those two are playing around, I'll sneak around and attack from the back,"** Char said, as he stealthily made his way behind the giant machine. **"Let's test your reaction time,"** Char said, brandishing his beam-axe melee weapon.

As if the Mega Gundam already knew that Char was behind him, the giant machine backslapped Char's Zaku II, nearly destroying it on impact.

"**Damn!!!"** Char yelled, as he ejected from his machine before it blew up. **"That thing is too fast. It's unreal!"**

Meanwhile back in front, Heero had an idea.

"**Let's fire a large concentrated beam into the barrel of its laser cannon together,"** Heero said.

"**Right!"** Domon said, agreeing.

Both pilots began charging up their attacks, Heero using his gun, and Domon using his machine's chakra energy.

Together, they fired a large blast into the barrel of the beam cannon, which destroyed it completely on impact.

"**That took care of that!"** Domon said.

Suddenly, the melted beam cannon suddenly reshaped itself until it was restored in perfect form.

"**What the…how can a machine rebuild itself so quickly?"** Heero said.

"**Okay, now I'm getting pissed off!"** Domon said angrily.

"**Hey, let's get back to the base and regroup. Since Char got creamed, I doubt we'll stand any better chance against this thing,"** Heero said.

"**Grrrr…fine…" **Domon said as he, Heero, and Char retreated back to the base.

The Mega Gundam couldn't be stopped in New Yark…what hope will the other pilots have?

**End of Chapter 2**

**Next Chapter**: Second Assault: Battle In The Atlantic Ocean

_**Please review or the Mega Gundam will backslap you with its massive fists!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Second Assault: Battle In The Atlantic Ocean**

**Location**: Over The Atlantic Ocean

* * *

"_**The first initial assault was a failure, and the Mega Gundam has now been spotted over the Atlantic Ocean. For this operation, I'm sending out Master Asia, Rau Le Creuset, and Haman Karn. I have taken the liberty of modifying each of your machines so that it may function without fail underwater if necessary. This is an ideal place to stop this rampaging machine without endangering others! Good luck."**_

_**The Commander**_

* * *

After receiving their briefing, all three pilots were prepared to launch directly over the Atlantic Ocean.

"**It's a shame the first team did a deplorable job trying to stop the Mega Gundam,"** Rau commented to the other two via radio.

"**I find it amusing how quickly that giant thing trashed Char's Red Zaku,"** Haman added.

"_**I heard that!!!"**_ responded Char from a radio within the base's infirmary.

**"What are you doing on our frequency?"** Haman questioned.

"_**I can at least give you some tips on how not to mess up like I did,"**_ Char responded.

"**I can't believe I'm teamed up with you two rookies,"** Master Asia piped in.

"**Look, old man, just don't get in our way, or else you might get hurt,"** Rau warned.

"**Hmph, you keep saying that when the Mega Gundam crushes your suit into a can of sardines,"** Master Asia shot back.

_"**Get ready for launch!"**_ said an official dispatcher.

The main doors of the mobile hangar opened.

The next mission was about to commence.

"**Rau Le Creuset, launching!"**Rau announced from his Providence Gundam.

"**I will not tarnish the King of Hearts. Master Asia launching!"**Master Asia announced from his Master Gundam.

"**Haman Karn, launching. Alright, let's go,"**announced Haman from her Qubeley.

All three Gundams were launched out from the floating base. They began flying over the Atlantic Ocean searching for any signs of the Mega Gundam.

"**Anyone see anything?"** Rau questioned, surveying the area.

"_**That blasted machine wouldn't show up on our radars at all when we tried to search for him. It must have some sort of cloaking mechanism on its body,"**_ Char interrupted on the radio.

"**Is that so? Then we must keep a watchful eye out for---WOAH!!!"** Master Asia yelled out as he was suddenly being attack from below.

"**What was that?"** Rau demanded, turning toward Master Asia. **"An attack from underwater?"**

"**So it seems. It could be the Mega Gundam from underwater. It was attacking me with missiles," **Master Asia responded.

"**Then let's move. My Qubeley and Rau's Providence Gundam's funnels will take out any more that try to come near us,"** Haman said.

All three pilots turned around and began to dive into the ocean. Indeed more missiles were fired upon them, and in turn were taken out by Haman. Once they were underwater, they switched on their sonars to see if that would work in pinpointing its location.

"**Motioning my body to make the Master Gundam swim…what an odd feeling…"** Master Asia commented.

"**I told you he was useless,"** Rau commented with a grin.

"**Hey, I'm picking something up on my sonar. It's…pretty small…"** Haman noted.

"**Well it sure isn't our target…but I'm curious on why whoever is down here would try to shoot us down,"** Rau responded. **"Hey, old man, make yourself useful and strike it back, will you?"**

"**You've got a lot to learn about respecting your elders, whelp,"** Master Asia responded; ready to strike the mysterious object. **"SEKIHA TENKYOKEN!"**

Master Asia shot out a large energy projectile from his Gundum's hands directly at the unknown object.

It collided into it dead-on.

"**Amazing…my technique works pretty well underwater,"** Master Asia commented.

Suddenly, someone from the mysterious object began talking to all three on the radio.

"_**Hey!!! What's the big idea shooting my submarine!!!"**_ yelled the man on the radio.

"**Submarine? So that's what's down here. Identify yourself. Why did you shoot at us?"** Rau demanded.

"_**Take it easy, pal. The name's **__**Mikhail Kaminsky, I'm on ocean patrol duty. I shot at you because I thought you was the Mega Gundam!"**_ the man responded.

"**So you know about it as well. Who do you work for?"** Haman asked.

"_**That's clasified. Besides, if you're looking for the Mega Gundam, I think I may have seen it heading towards Europe. Now if you don't mind I've got work to do. Over and out,"**_ Mikhail said, before the transmission ended.

"**What a waste of time. So the Mega Gundam isn't here but in Europe now,"** Master Asia responded. **"What faulty information."**

"**In any case, we must report back to the base,"** Rau responded.

"_**You lucky bastards…"**_ Char muttered through Haman's radio. Haman simply chuckled from his response.

After all three of them returned to the base, Mikhail, meanewhle, was plotting his next move.

"**Heheheh…wait until my buddy Gato hears about this…"** Mikhail said with a sinister grin.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Next Chapter**: Third Assault: Battle In Hong Kong City

_**Please review or **__**Mikhail's **__**submarine will attack you from your bathtub!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Third Assault: Battle In Hong Kong City **

**Location: Outskirts of Hong Kong**

* * *

"_**While the Mega Gundam was a no-show in the Atlantic Ocean, the previous team had encountered an interesting individual I might consider later for questioning. In the meantime, the next deployment will be in Hong Kong City. For this operation, I'm sending out Dozle Zabi, Chibodee Crocket, Treize Khushrenada. All three pilots are to be in Dozle's Big Zam. Dozle will explain further mission specs to you on site. Good luck." **_

_**The Commander**_

* * *

Camouflaged with rocks and other assorted greenery, Dozle's Big Zam was nestled amongst a lush cliff side in the outskirts of the city. It was low to the ground so its legs would not be showing. Inside the Big Zam, the three pilots monitored the city very closely for any signs of the Mega Gundam.

"**You guys are pretty damn lucky to be hanging out with me! After seeing that everyone else's Mobile Suits stand no chance against the Mega Gundam, its only obvious that a larger more powerful machine like mine is needed to do the job,"** Dozle Zabi stated to his tow partners.

"**Tell me again why we're here in Hong Kong, and not in Europe right now?"** Chibodee asked Dozle.

"**Yes…why are we here instead of intercepting the Mega Gundam in Europe like we were going to?"** Treize questions, arms crossed.

"**Heh, it seems like I'm the only one out of all of you pilots that knows Mikhail personally. We used to be partners in a Mobile Suit engineering plant back in the day, and he would always tell lies when it comes to directing people in the right direction of things,"** Dozle explained.

"**So you believe the Mega Gundam would be all the way here in Asia instead of terrorizing say…London or whatnot?"** Treize says, crossing his arms.

"**I'm positive,"** Dozle responded.

"**So of all the places in Asia, you think that thing would show here?"** Treize continued to inquire.

"**Yes! Now quit asking questions! It's my educated guess that he'd be here because a prominent missile base is scheduled to test a powerful new rocket today. Just think about it, if that Mega Gundam gets his hands on that rocket, it could use it to waste the city in one fell swoop!"** Dozle explained.

"**And our job is…"** Chibodee asks.

"**We are going to wait for the Mega Gundam to arrive in the city. Then, when it least expects it, I'm going to fire my giant particle laser cannon at it and melt it into a gooey mess. I guarantee you this plan will work, and the rest of the Zabi family will stop laughing at my previous failures,"** Dozle said with a proud tone.

"_**Something tells me we're going to our asses handed over to us in the end…"**_ Chibodee whispers to Treize.

"_**You think?"**_ Treize whispers back.

"**Stay sharp you two! That monotonous machine can appear at any time!"** Dozle said to them.

Suddenly, the Big Zam's main radar began detecting something big in the area.

"**Dozle…look!"** Chibodee said at the sudden alert.

"**Ha! He's here, just like I thought! Get ready men, its time to claim victory!"** Dozle said with an assuring tone.

**Location****: Gundam Command Center, Japan**

Meanwhile back at the Gundam Command Center, some of the other pilots were growing impatient waiting to be deployed on a mission.

Amuro Ray, Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala, and Duo Maxwell were in the recreation room playing billiards when Duo spoke out to the other guys.

"**Man! I need some action! It should have been us out there with Dozle battling the Mega Gundam, not that pansy Chibodee and that tightwad Treize,"** Duo said, knocking the eight ball in the corner pocket.

"**I agree. Those three together equals disaster,"** Amuro responded

"**Hey, I have an idea, us four should sneak out there find some enemy Mobile Suits to bust up in the meantime,"** Athrun suggested.

"**Sounds good to me. But how will we keep the Commander from noticing our departure?"** Kira asked.

"**You just leave that to me,"** Duo aid with a wide grin.

**Minutes Later…**

"**You want me to do WHAT?!?!"** Paptimus Scirocco said to Duo.

Duo had pulled Scirocco into a broom closet as he was walking down the hall to ask him this favor.

"**It's simple! I want you to keep the Commander occupied for the next three hours while me and the others seek some action somewhere in, I don't know…Europe maybe?"** Duo said to him.

"**You want me to keep the Commander held up for three straight hours while you brats go out for an unauthorized joyride?! Forget it!!!"** Scirocco said, turning his head away from Duo and crossing his arms.

"**I'll score you a date with Haman if you do!"** Duo promised him with a devious grin.

"…**Deal!"** Scirocco said, agreeing to Duo's plan** "You better stick to your word or I'm using my The O to shred your Deathscyth into pieces!"** Scirocco warned him.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Next Chapter**: A Serious Problem Arises: The Mega Gundam In Two Locations?!

_**Please review before Dozle attacks you with his Big Zam!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A Serious Problem Arises: The Mega Gundam In Two Locations?!**

**Location: Forest In Eastern Europe**

Amuro, Kira, Athrun, and Duo were in their individual mobile suits flying over a vast forest in the eastern half of Europe, scoping out for some rogue machines they could take out.

"**See anything yet?"** Duo asks the other pilots via radio.

"**No, not yet… "** Amuro responds.

"**Nothing on my radar,"** Kira adds.

"**Damn…is there no one we could take out at the moment?"** Athrun says, sounding a bit disappointed with the outing so far.

Before Duo could respond, something very large flashed on his monitor.

"**Hey guys…are you seeing what I'm seeing?"** Duo said, eyebrow raised at the very large signal emitting from his gundam's radar.

The other three pilots checked theirs immediately, but found nothing. Soon, Duo's radar screen suddenly went blank.

"**Hmm…that was weird…is this thing shorting out on me?"** Duo said out loud to himself.

While he attempted to figure out why his radar was suddenly acting up, the other three pilots witnessed a very large shadow loom over them from behind.

They slowly turn around and look up.

"**Um…Duo…?"** Amuro said, sounding a bit worried.

**"What is it?"** Duo said, still messing around with his radar.

"**Turn…around…**_**now**_**!"** Athrun said, stressing the 'now' as if it were urgent.

Duo finally gives in and turns around along with the others

The Mega Gundam was standing right in front of them.

"**YAH! IT'S…IT'S THE MEGA GUNDAM!!!" **Duo screams in shock. **"ISN'T THIS THING SUPPOSED TO BE IN HONG KONG RIGHT NOW?!**

"**My god…it's even bigger than I imagined!!!"** Kira said in a low, nervous voice.

"**What do we do now?"** Amuro said, gulping.

"**Get a grip you guys, we fight it, that's what!"** Athrun responded, trying to sound cool and collected, but was obviously scared like the others.

The Mega Gundam simply looks at the four, before turning away and taking to the skies.

All of them stood dumbfounded at what was happening now.

"**What the…where is it going?"** Amuro asks.

"**It's heading due South East,"** Duo responded.

"**Do we follow it?"** Kira asks.

"**Yes, let's at least find out what this thing is up to,"** Athrun responds. **"Let's go!"**

All four pilots hesitantly began taking off, following the Mega Gundam from a safe distance.

**Location: Hong Kong City**

_**One hour later**_

Meanwhile, Dozle and his gang were witnessing the arrival of the Mega Gundam approaching the city from out of the ocean and onto the coast.

"**This is splendid! Once the Mega Gundam is in position, we'll fire the large particle cannon and destroy it once and for all,"** Dozle stated.

"**Yeah, let's just hope it works…" **Chibodee said.

"**Of course it will work! Geez, it's like you guys have no confidence in my ideas,"** Dozle says, raising an eyebrow.

"**Well…"** Treize began to say.

"**Don't…answer that…"** Dozle said, face-palming at their responses.

The three continued to watch as the Mega Gundam slowly, and I mean _slowly_ made its way onto land from the sea. It was nearing the area where Dozle wanted to fire it at.

"**Okay, its finally time! Chibodee, Treize , charge up the particle cannon!"** Dozle commanded.

Both men began pressing buttons on the control panel, initializing the Big Zam's large particle cannon.

"**Just a little further…"** Dozle said, watching the Mega Gundam enter into firing range.

Suddenly, the Big Zam's radar began flaring up.

"**What the?! What's going on? Who else is here?"** Dozle demands, rushing over to the radar screen.

"**It seems like another large unidentified object is heading straight here from the North West,"** Treize responds.

"**Is that so? Turn on the main monitor!"** Dozle says.

Chibodee flicks on a switch, turning on the surveillance monitor that showed a full 360-degree radius of the area.

All three men's eyes flew open in disbelief as they witnessed another Mega Gundam quickly flying into the area.

"**This…this cannot be!"** Treize said in disbelief.

"**There's…two of them?!"** Chibodee said, gulping.

As the second Mega Gundam flew into the area, it began to approach the firing range where the original Mega Gundam was nearing.

"**What now?"** Treize asks Dozle.

"**We fire the cannon at both!"** Dozle said. **"Is it charged yet?"**

"**Yes, its ready to fire!"** Chibodee responds.

"**Okay! Let's nuke this thing and go home!"** Dozle said. **"Get ready to fire in five…four…three…"**

As Dozle was counting down, both Mega Gundams began to suddenly fade in and out from existence. The other four pilots who were chasing it were right behind the intruding Mega Gundam while it was disappearing.

"**What the heck? It's disappearing?!"** Kira said.

"**It was a fake? What the hell is going on?"** Amuro said in disbelief.

All four pilots were unknowingly now in Dozle's line of fire.

"**Two…one…FIRE!!!"** Dozle said, flipping the switch to fire the giant particle cannon.

**"Wait!!! Both Mega Gundam's are fading out from view!!!"** Chibodee yelled at Dozle.

"**WHAT?! They were merely holograms?!?!"** Dozle said, jaw unhinged at what he was seeing.

"**Dozle! Stop the cannon! There are four smaller Gundams now in the line of fire! They look to be those four young men from the Gundam Command Center!"** Treize reported.

"**THOSE FOOLS! I CAN'T STOP THE CANNON NOW!!!"** Dozle said as he and everyone else in the Big Zam witnessed the particle beam fire right at the four pilots.

"**OH NO!!! LOOK OUT!!!"** yelled Duo.

"**HE'S GONNA HIT US!!!"** Amuro yelled as well.

**_To be continued…_**

**End of Chapter 5**

**Next Chapter**: Change of Strategy

_**Please review before the Mega Gundam lures you outside and zaps you!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors's Note**: Sorry for the slow update. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Change of Strategy **

**Location: Gundam Command Center, Japan**

Later that night, after the disaster of the incident in Hong Kong City, the entire cast of heroes was called in for an urgent meeting. Everyone knew what was coming.

The Commander wasn't pleased at all.

"**Men, women…I am very disappointed in the events happening up to this point. I expected better from all of you in working together to take down this monstrosity. But it seems that I had put too much faith in creating a dream team of the best pilots around,"** the Commander stated.

Everyone in the room was silent. Char broke the silence shortly afterwards.

"**Well, Commander, I believe our faulty disposition was caused solely from the lack of information we obtained before facing this Mega Gundam," **Char said, arms crossed.

"**Hmph, you're only saying that because you were out in the preliminary phase before anything sold was known about the Mega Gundam!"** Dozle said.

"**And yet you still screwed up with the information gathered from the teams leading up to your chance to do right…"** responded Heero.

"**Oh give me a break! We shouldn't just be pointing fingers at each other! We also need to shine light on those who weren't doing their jobs,"** Rau Le Creuset responded.

"**Oh? Like who, Mask-Face?"** Paptimus Scirocco questioned.

"**Like yourself, you fool! I was eavesdropping on the conversation you had with Duo! You distracted the Commander while he and the others brats went on a joyride!"** Rau Le Creuset accused, pointing at Scirocco with an accusing finger.

Everyone in the room began murmuring amongst another.

_"**Oh great, we've been busted for sure!"**_ Amuro whispered to the other boys.

"**Aha!! So that's why those boys screwed up my grand plan to nuke the Mega Gundam in Hong Kong City!"** Dozle said, angrily slamming his fist on the table.

"**Um, excuse me, but no matter if those boys intervened or not, I doubt your laser would have done any substantial damage to that Mega Gundam,"** Treize Khushrenada stated.

"**Damn! Isn't there anything we can do to stop that machine?!"** Domon Kasshu demanded, clenching his fist in anger.

"**Yes. That is why I gathered you all here to this meeting. Not necessarily to have everyone go at each other's throats, but to shine light on a possible solution,"** the Commander stated**. "You guys mentioned that we lack information. Well, I have a suspicion that Mikhail Kaminsky, whom Team Haman met in the ocean, knows something that we need to know about the Mega Gundam."**

"**Hmm…that actually sounds reasonable,"** Master Asia commented.

"**The question is, who is going to be sent to interrogate him?" **Athrun Zala inquired.

Dozle stood up immediately after hearing this.

"**I would like to volunteer! I personally know Mikhail. Let me redeem myself and ask him some questions,"** Dozle insisted.

"**I wouldn't let the dumb Zabi do this mission. He already failed once, who do it again?"** Chibodee Crocket stated.

"**Now hold on! You should go with him as well. You were a part of his team to, remember?"** Kira Yamato stated.

"**He's right. I want Dozle's team to gather information from Mikhail,"** the Commander stated. **"You three will depart within the hour."**

The three men hesitantly agreed, while some of the others talk amongst themselves expressing the likes or dislikes on the idea of that trio gathering info.

But what was said was final.

It was time to get some answers.

**End of Chapter 6**

**Next Chapter**: A Trap! Mikhail's Evil Scheme

_**Please review before the heroes get you involved in their argument!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A Trap! Mikhail's Evil Scheme **

**Location: Over The Atlantic Ocean **

Nighttime…

An hour after the meeting, Dozle, Chibodee, and Treize were flying over the Atlantic Ocean within a small private aircraft provided by The Commander himself.

"**So our task is to locate Mikhail's submarine, am I correct?"** Treize asked from the aircraft's passenger seat.

"**How are we supposed to get to him if he's underwater?"** Chibodee questions from the seat behind them.

Dozle, who was piloting the aircraft, turns to his comrades and grins.

"**Heheh, I told you guys I know Mikhail pretty well. You see, Mikhail always surfaces his submarine during the night, so boarding his vessel will be a piece of cake," **Dozle explained.

"**You sure know a lot about your…'pal', don't you?"** Treize stated.

Just then, a beeping noise sounded from the aircraft's control panel.

"**Hey, what's with the noise?"** Chibodee asks.

Dozle looks at the control panel and sees where the noise was coming from.

"**It's the radar…let me turn it on…"** Dozle says, flicking on the radar.

All three men then stare wide-eyed at the radar, revealing a heat-seeking missile heading straight for them.

"**OH CRAP!! WE'RE ABOUT TO BE BLOWN UP!"** Dozle shouts in a somewhat panicky voice.

"**YOU MORON!YOU MEAN WE WERE FLYING ALL THIS WAY WITH NO RADAR?! HOW STUPID CAN YOU BE?!"** Chibodee yells at him.

"**EVERYONE LET'S BAIL, NOW!!"** Treize shouts.

Immediately Dozle presses the eject button on the control panel, causing the roof of the craft to slide open, allowing for all three men to be ejected from their seats...

_**KABLAM!!**_

…and in the knick of time as the craft is blown up shortly afterwards.

Releasing their parachutes, the three men descend toward the ocean, splashing into the waters within several seconds. Once the three resurfaced from the water, they all banded together to try to say afloat.

"**Now what?"** Chibodee says to everyone.

Before anyone could answer, several speedboats approach the men from all directions.

"**Could this be the coastal guard here to rescue us?"** Treize wonders out loud.

As the lights from the many boats flashed upon each another, Dozle could make out the symbols painted on the side of the boats.

"**No…they're Mikhail's men…"** Dozle said, gritting his teeth in frustration.

**Location: Gundam Command Center, Japan **

Meanwhile back at the Gundam Command Center, some of the pilots were discussing important matters amongst each other.

Haman, Scirocco, and Char were talking with one another out in the hall.

"**I just don't trust Dozle and his men to gather information,"** Char stated.

"**You and me both. It just sounds like a recipe for disaster, again,"** Haman responded.

"**I'm not as worried about Dozle's team as I am with our Commander,"** Scirocco stated.

"**The Commander? Whatever do you mean?"** Haman responded, curious at his statement.

"**When I agreed with Duo Maxwell to distract The Commander when they went out on that joyride, I noticed our leader trying to covertly communicate with a suspicious individual as I entered his office,"** Scirocco explained.

"**Is that so? Where any names mentioned during the conversation?"** Char asks.

"**No, no names, but they did mention something regarding an event that will take place in Outer Space one week from now. I'm surprised there was no mention of it to us during the last meeting,"** Scirocco continued.

"**Hmph, it's probably non of our business…"** Haman stated, arms crossed.

"**Well, if there is a connection to this so-called event and the Mega Gundam, I suggest we ask The Commander about it right now,"** Char stated.

"**Agreed. But so it would not look too suspicious, why don't we send one of the other pilots to get The Commander to leak us to some information?"** Scirocco suggested.

"**Hmm…very well then…why should we send in?"** Haman asks.

All three of them then look down the hall ahead of them and see Heero coming around the corner.

"**Bingo…"** all three of them simultaneously.

**Location: The Atlantic Ocean **

Back with Dozle's Team, Mikhail's men escorted the three pilots to his submarine, in which, just as Dozle mentioned, was surfaced upon the waters about a mile from where they were picked up. Once on board, they were escorted at gunpoint to Mikhail, who was within the submarine.

"**Well well, if it ain't my old buddy Dozle. I assume you wanted to see me about something?"** Mikhail asked with a devious grin.

"**Mikhail! What is the meaning of this? Tell me!"** Dozle said angrily to him.

"**Ha, still is energetic as ever I see. Well, now that you're here, I suppose I can tell you our plans,"** Mikhail says. **"I work under my boss, who is the one controlling the monstrous machine known as the Mega Gundam."**

"**You what?!"** Chibodee said, shocked at his statement.

"**I knew you couldn't be trusted,"** Treize said to him coldly.

"**Indeed. You and you moronic friends back at your base have no idea what's coming to them a week from now,"** Mikhail continued.

"**Damn! Tell us who your boss is!"** Treize demands.

"**I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you. Men, take them to the rooms down below,"** Mikhail orders.

"**This isn't right!!"** Dozle says angrily as he and the other two are taken away from Mikhail.

"_**I must contact my boss. They may soon find out about his intentions. Can't let that happen…"**_ Mikhail says to himself.

**End of Chapter 7**

**Final Chapter**: Trouble! The Man of Disaster

_**Please review before you get arrested by Mikhail's men!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Trouble! The Man of Disaster **

**Location: Gundam Command Center, Japan **

Back at the Gundam Command Center, Scirocco and Haman needed to confirm if their boss, The Commander, is indeed conspiring with another behind their backs. So, they send in Heero to nonchalantly question their illustrious leader.

As the others waited outside the hall, Heero heads into The Commander's office.

**"Mr. Yuy, is there a problem?"** The Commanders asks, looking up from his desk.

**"No, not at all. But I do want to know something. Have there been any other reports of suspicious activity regarding the Mega Gundam as of late?"** Heero asks.

**"Suspicious activity? I'm afraid not at the moment. We won't know until Dozle's team reports back if they uncover anything,"** The Commander responds.

**"Hmm…I see…" **Heero says.

The phone on The Commander's desk then began ringing.

**"Please excuse me, I must take this phone call," **The Commander says, giving Heero a look that said 'Please step out for a moment'.

**"Hmph, don't mind me, I'll wait until you're finished," **Heero said with a grin.

The Commander looks at Heero with a slightly annoyed expression. The phone continued to ring as the two eyed each other.

**"Well? Aren't you going to answer it?"** asks.

**"…It's probably no one important,"** The Commander said hesitantly. **"Now please, I am busy at the moment. Come back another time…"** The Commander insisted.

But it was too late. The phone had stopped ringing, as it went to his voice-mail.

**_"Hello. You have reached the Gundam Command Center of Japan. Please leave a message after the beep."_**

**_"Beep!"_**

**_"Hello? Commander? This is Anavel Gato. My subordinate Mikhail captured that idiot Dozle Zabi and his cohorts. Now it is your turn to eliminate those other Gundam pilots so we can carry out the ultimate plan on the Moon Base. The Mega Gundam will soon destroy the whole world! Call back soon. Bye."_**

**_"Click"_**

Heero was now glaring at his leader.

**"So that's what's happening. You lying bastard, using us to do your dirty work and then destroy us in the end!" **Heero growls.

At that same moment, everyone else who waited out in the hallway bursts in. All of them apparently heard the message from The Commander's phone.

**"Shit! Looks like my covert plan has been found out!"** The Commander growled.

**"And you're not going anywhere you jerk!"** Haman said, pointing an accusing finger at their now 'so-called' leader.

**"That's what you think!"** said The Commander, pulling out a gun from his pocket and pointing at it the heroes, now slowly making his way around them as he heads toward the door. **"You fools are too late. Even if you catch me or take me down, you'll never be able stop Gato's grand scheme!**" The Commander explains.

**"Just spill the details and maybe we won't have everyone else hunt you and beat you like the dog you are," **Scirocco demanded.

**"Never!" **said The Commander, firing a couple round toward the ceiling to startle the group, before making a break for it out of the Command Center.

**"Dammit! So we were used this whole time. How could we be so stupid?!"** Haman said angrily, pounding her fist against the wall.

It wasn't long before all of the other pilots entered the room.

**"What's going on? The Commander just bolted down the hall!"** Kamille asks.

**"We've been betrayed. This whole ordeal was a setup!" **Heero said.

**"What?! Then what do we do now?" **Athrun inquires.

**"Simple! We have to find Dozle and the others, and squeeze the info from Mikhail. Let's go everyone!"** Char says.

Everyone nods and heads toward the Gundam hangar.

They now had a new mission.

**Meanwhile… **

Anavel stood looking through the windows of his private base on the moon, gazing at the Earth.

**"This world…will be no more, and I will have every nation bow down to me…no one can stop my greatest creation…**

**…The Mega Gundam!"**

**End of Chapter 8**

* * *

**The End!**

The first half of this story is complete! See the rest of the story in the sequel: The Mega Gundam vs Everyone 2: Providence, coming Winter 2008!

**_Please review or you'll be betrayed too!_**


End file.
